moviedatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Amazing Spider-Man, The
| directed by = Marc Webb | written by = James Vanderbilt; Alvin Sargent; Steve Kloves | produced by = Avi Arad; Kevin Feige; Michael Grillo; Kyla Kraman; Stan Lee; Beatriz Sequiera; Matthew Tolmach; Laura Ziskin; Tom Cohen | music by = James Horner | cinematography = John Schwartzman | edited by = Alan Edward Bell; Michael McCusker; Pietro Scalia | distributed by = Columbia Pictures Marvel Productions | release date(s) = July 3rd, 2012 | mpaa rating = | running time = 136 min. | country = | language = English | budget = $230,000,000 | gross revenue = $262,030,663 (US) $696,859,765 (Worldwide) | preceded by = | followed by = Amazing Spider-Man 2, The }} The Amazing Spider-Man is an American superhero film based on the character Spider-Man as seen in comic books published by Marvel Comics. The film is a relaunch of the ''Spider-Man'' film trilogy directed by Sam Raimi in the early-mid 2000s. It was directed by Marc Webb and written by James Vanderbilt, Alvin Sargent and Steve Kloves. it was produced by Columbia Pictures and Marvel Productions and released theatrically in the United States on July 3rd, 2012. The film retells the story of young high school student Peter Parker who finds himself gifted with the proportionate strength of a spider. Armed with a nifty blue and red lycra bodysuit and some custom-designed mechanical web-shooters, he swings through the skies of New York City as the friendly neighborhood Spider-Man. The featured antagonist of this film is Doctor Curt Connors, played by Rhys Ifans, whose scientific experiments transform him into the monstrous Lizard. Supporting cast members in the film include Emma Stone as Gwen Stacy, Denis Leary as Captain George Stacy, Martin Sheen as Ben Parker and Sally Field as May Parker. Cast Production & Release * The tagline to this film is "His past was kept from him. His search for answers has just begun". * Production on The Amazing Spider-Man began on December 6th, 2010. Principal filming concluded on May 9th, 2011. * The movie was shot at Sony Pictures Studios in Culver City, California. The New York City street scenes were filmed at Universal Studios in Universal City. * The high school scenes used in the movie were filmed at St. John Bosco High School in Bellflower, California and Taft High School in Woodland Hills, Los Angeles. * The Amazing Spider-Man was released on DVD and Blu-ray by Sony Pictures on November 9th, 2012. Both versions contain deleted scenes, alternate takes and cast and crew commentaries. The Blu-ray waa released as a 3-disc combo and a 4-disc combo, which includes 2D and 3D versions of the film. The DVD and Blu-ray versions also include an Ultraviolet digital copy of the movie. Cast & Crew * This is the second major film work for director Marc Webb. He also directed the 2009 romantic comedy (500) Days of Summer. Prior to that, Marc directed music video documentaries. * Actor Andrew Garfield also played a character named Frank in the "Daleks in Manhattan" and "Evolution of the Daleks" episodes of Doctor Who. * Actress Anne Hathaway was originally tapped to play the role of Gwen Stacy, but opted instead to "cross the comic pond" as it were over to the house of DC Comics playing Catwoman in Christopher Nolan's The Dark Knight Rises. Notes & Trivia * The promotional tagline for this film is, "His past was kept from him. His search for answers has just begun". * The unofficial tagline for the film is, "The untold story begins". Recommendations External Links * * * * Amazing Spider-Man at Wikipedia * * * * References Category:Films Category:Marvel Productions Category:Columbia Pictures Category:Sony Pictures Entertainment Category:2010s/Films Category:2012/Films Category:July, 2012/Films Category:Based on a comic Category:Remakes Category:1st installments Category:Theatrically released films Category:A/Films Category:Georgina Armstrong/Stunt performer